lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1274
Report #1274 Skillset: Skill: Champion-ents Org: Shadowdancers Status: Rejected Sept 2013 Furies' Decision: We are not opposed to looking into champion entities, but are not enamoured with the solutions here (particularly in regards to making them all identical in function) Problem: In their current incarnation, Champion entities for the Guardian/Wiccan guilds are far too powerful when placed in reference to the Champion artifacts of the other guilds, so much so that they often open up new avenues toward a kill that are only available to the Champion. A Champion of a guild is expected to be the most proficient in combat. As such, they do not require such a powerful boon. This report is a rewrite of Report 1260, incorporating the conversation which occurred throughout its comments to come to a solution which will be equally impactful to all Guardian/Wiccan guilds. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove the current attacks of all Guardian/Wiccan champion entities. Instead of their current affliction set, they will affliction with stupidity. Change the Champion orb to grant +5 offensive DMP to all when worn. This keeps the flavour of the Champion bonus. It also allows the Champion to always receive some sort of bonus (in the form of a minor DMP buff), as the Champion entities have a 60 minute resummon cooldown if slain. Player Comments: ---on 9/12 @ 15:48 writes: I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in the lack of unique-flavorful things that could have been acheived with this report. I do agree that they needed toning down, but a consistent change across the board is boring and dull. This could have been a good chance to get some really flavorful additions that only contribute minorly but still pertain to each guardian class. ---on 9/12 @ 15:48 writes: The above being said, I'm not opposed to this at all ---on 9/12 @ 17:13 writes: This is fine, and I echo Synkarin's disappointment. I would prefer summoning the ent not cost 10p with this downgrade though.maybe 5p ---on 9/12 @ 17:13 writes: Solution 2 In addition to Solution 1, reduce the summon cost of the Champion entity to 5p, 1p if the Champion is currently on his or her native Plane. Since the ents are no longer nearly as powerful, they needn't be such a burden. ---on 9/12 @ 17:15 writes: Blah. Too many words. Anywho, I agree with Shuyin. The power cost could be toned down since they are no longer nearly as powerful. I also agree with Synkarin. However, I'd rathed see the champ ents dealt with than wait for people to suggest good solutions for each pet. They've been too much for too long. ---on 9/12 @ 20:50 writes: I agree with Synkarin and Shuyin, it would have been neat to see the Grim give ectoplasm or epilepsy/scabies and the Handmaiden heretic/infidel, but I guess we can all deal with all champ ents giving stupidity. Agree solution 1 ---on 9/13 @ 14:12 writes: Okay. ---on 9/20 @ 14:16 writes: I think Thoros sums it up. Left to their own devices everyone will try sneak something through and we will be right back where we were.. The flavor can come in the form of the attack message. Support 1. ---on 9/22 @ 06:32 writes: Supported.